Lady Death
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was the only one who knew how it had happened, the others involved had long since died, leaving her to play the Grim Reaper. She never knew that she would be the cause of a series of magically unfortunate events...all because of three brothers, a wand, a stone, and a cloak...
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Death**

**Summary: Kagome was the only one who knew how it had happened, the others involved had long since died, leaving her to play the Grim Reaper. She never knew that she would be the cause of a series of magically unfortunate events...all because of three brothers, a wand, a stone, and a cloak...**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Where am I?"_

"_**Kagome, child...life is going to be bleak for you."**_

"_Midoriko? Is that you? Where are you? Why can I not see you?"_

"_**Because you are no longer among the living...Kagome...you have passed on to the realm of the in-between, but I beg for your silence a moment longer, to listen to reason,"**_

_Kagome remained silent, she brought her hands to her eyes and frowned, a cloth was there, she made to pull it from her eyes, but a hand halted hers._

"_**You must not remove it...that will undo the ties to life of any who look into your eyes. I plead you hear me out. The Kami's have greater use of you, and for the wish granted by the Shikon no Tama, your soul is theirs to do with as they please. The wish was not one of purity, and still they set myself, and the other souls free from our war, now a price must be paid. For your friends second chance at life, they require one in return...yours..."**_

"_My life for theirs...fine...but why the blindfold, what more must I do?"_

"_**You will become Death in essence; a Keeper of Souls...the Shikon will be the Vessel that you use."**_

"_What?! Death? Me?!"_

"_**I can do nothing, Kagome...stick this out, and you will get your happy ending, but you must not falter in this cause."**_

_Tears fell from beneath the blindfold; a single barbed wire was wrapped around the middle of it, keeping it from falling off._

"_**Sleep child, for when you wake...life will be no longer the same as when you were just a Miko."**_

**-x-x-x-**

'_That was over two hundred years back, but I wasn't in a familiar era when I woke...I could see the world in a blue glow, my energy seemed to wrap around the earth itself, and I could see the people, their aura's, the plants and buildings...I saw everything...I could hear everything...I knew everything...I was brought one thousand years back from my time, the year exactly 1004, and I learned of many unique, beautiful and magical things. I witnessed murder in its driest and most unadulterated form...these were dark times, witch burnings...centaur slaughters...mermaid trades...and I watched it all unravel. The year now, is 1219...the month is September...'_

"PLEASE!"

Kagome listened to the desperate cries of a woman, a _witch_ who was tied to a wooden stake, dry hay and tree branches lay around her feet as a few villagers held burning torches. She felt their hatred for the young woman, and through the eyes of Death, she could see the events unfolding, despite her blindfold.

"My children! WHAT ABOUT MY CHILDREN!"

"Don't worry _witch_! We'll send your spawns to hell too!"

"_**BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!"**_

Kagome waited as the woman's screeches of pain touched her ears, walking floating over the heads of the villagers, she held out a hand, pale in color from the loss of life energy, a glow formed from her hands and she pulled on the soul of the dying witch, watching as it came forth from the burnt body. As soon as it was completely taken from the body, the screams ceased.

"_My kids...!"_ The soul cried out, she was a ghostly figure now, no solid form, no vessel to hold her.

"_They are fine...your husband has taken them...look off to the East," _Kagome pointed with a pale finger, and the ghost could see in the distance, a man running with three kids behind him. All three kids were no older than five years' old, triplets, and very powerful. She could see their auras, the light...and the dark. _"Your children will be fine, and you will too...rest in peace, and find your place among the others of your kind."_ She held out the chain which held the Shikon Jewel on it, and watched as a glow formed around the soul before pulling her inside the jewel.

'_Thank you~'_

Looking off into the distance, Kagome stared at the three children, surely great things would come from such promising powers, but as she recalled a famous quote not yet spoken in time, a smirk pressed itself gently on her lips. _"With great power, comes great responsibility...I wonder..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: These chapters will be short, but let me say this, I will be writing this story with a great regard to the times and the history that is given to Harry Potter. I want this fic to be written with the best of my writing abilities, and I'm hoping that you will all be okay with the shorter chapters, and prefer the stories Quality over its Quantity. Please Review, and tell me what you think~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Death**

**Summary: Kagome was the only one who knew how it had happened, the others involved had long since died, leaving her to play the Grim Reaper. She never knew that she would be the cause of a series of magically unfortunate events...all because of three brothers, a wand, a stone, and a cloak...**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**-x-x-x-**

_The days blur together, though a hundred years may not have passed since the young witch was burned at the stake, Kagome had taken so many souls since then…it felt as if a million years had dragged by. _

"_Ignotus! With thy whimpering against our foulest deeds, cease your mourning!"_

"_Tis foulest deeds indeed! Byith my whimpering, brother Antioch! It is thou's own deeds, not in slightest Cadmus's or thine own!"_

"_You art thy brother?"_

"_I claim such, ai!"_

"_Then deeds beith parted equally!"_

Kagome smiled, she knew those voices, and spreading her aura out among the woods, she felt the owners growing closer. She herself sat above a bridge on a branch.

"_Tis not in my nature to do such sins, thou knows well, Cadmus, speakith your thoughts, do you resign and agree?"_

"_It is in just that we take the lives of those who have shed the blood of our brethren," Cadmus said, "While the act of murder does not bode well, I am inclined to agree with thine brother, Antioch."_

Kagome had rarely heard these types of conversation, but she knew it might be best to take a step in intervention, or perhaps the wisdom lay in doing nothing, but she had done nothing for two hundred plus years...she had become bored. She floated down and revealed herself to the brothers in passing, and watched them each take a cautious step back. She hadn't seen the trio since their father departed life three years back, when the brothers had turned seventeen, now each were twenty, and men of their generation, with great power. _"Brothers Peverell...how do you fair?"_

"Leave us death! Do not make thine cast a curse upon thee!" Antioch called out as he bared his wand.

"_Do you find it wise to bear your magic at me? I came with gifts,"_ She smiled, watching as he lowered his wand, her energy trailing around the brothers, touching and caressing each one as she looked without her eyes, but with her energy.

"What gifts do thou bring?!" Cadmus asked in all his curious wonder, nativity laced his words.

She gave a dark chuckle, and bowed, holding her hands out wide by her side in her dramatic show of _respect_. _"Brave, cunning brothers...I grant thee each a prize, whatever you ask, and then I shall let the young brothers pass, speak thine eldest first."_

Antioch stepped forward and grinned, "A tool, a wand of great power, make me a wand that will win every fight and every dual I face, the strongest of wands, Death, so that no wand may face it with equal power!"

Staring at the eldest of the three brothers, her smirk widened at his selfish and power hungry wish, gliding forward, she took hold of a branch of the tree she'd been sitting and broke it off. _"This tree is an Elder tree, a feminine tree with a feminine energy, the Elder is a sacred tree, often it is used_ _Elder wands are most often used in Faerie Magic, banishment, magical arts, protection from evil, imagination, change, and healing." _She allowed some of her energy to flow through the branch and the brothers watched as it formed a wand in her hand, _"A wand made of an Elder branch prevents psychic attack, like all wands, there can only be one wielder, but unlike most, you cannot simply __**win**__ a duel...you must kill to inherit this wand...now go brother, I bid thee farewell, I promise that you will win all your battles and fights, however, your wand will be stolen...and you will be killed...and then you and I shall meet again..." _She lay the wand in his hand, and looked to the next in line. _"Speak...Cadmus, what is it that you desire?"_

Ignotus looked shocked by his elder brothers' greed, unsure of how anyone could receive such a warning of caution, and still take the wand! He watched as Cadmus got down before Death, and cried out to the woman clothed in black.

"MAGIC~!"

She raised a brow at his vagueness. _"Care to specify?"_

"I wish to have thou's power to bring people back from Death!"

'_I do have that power, but it is not to be trifled with, fool...'_ She thought to herself, and would have rolled her eyes if possible, not even sure if she could remember how to do such a motion anymore, she floated off to the stream below the bridge, and took a stone from the cool water, returning to hover before the middle brother, Kagome held up the stone to reflect the light of the sun, if was at first a black stone, but as she fed her energy to the stone, the color changed from black to a blood red. _"I see inside your heart, Cadmus,"_ he stared nervously at her, and then at the stone, _"The stone has the magic you desire, and with it shall you bring back the dead and your departed bride..."_ She held the stone for him to take, but paused his hands actions as she continued to speak, _"Go brother, I bid thee farewell, you will see your love soon, but that light in her eyes will have faded, and things will not be right, you will drive yourself mad for she'll not be whole, and then, Cadmus, I will return...to claim your soul..."_ She laid the stone in his hand and turned to the next brother, the youngest of the three, distrust radiated off of the brother. _"Speakith your mind, Ignotus, what does the youngest Peverell desire."_

Ignotus shook his head, "Death, I do not trust thy ways; Power and Magic are fine prizes indeed, and beith I were to trust thee, which in fact I do not, I might ask for such foolish prizes, instead, I ask that you please leave me alone till the end of my days, and let me live thine life happily as such."

Reluctantly, Kagome let herself land gracefully before the youngest brother, no longer was she hovering before him, but instead, standing across from him. _"You are much wiser than your brothers, not a prize shall bestow you, but a gift..." _She pulled from her shoulders a finely sewn silk cloak, _"Magic and Power are great in their own, but you needn't worry over such things, here, fashioned out of my own powers, a Cloak of Invisibility, with the ability to hide from Death itself, and shield all who wear it from harm."_ She held the cloak out, but he waited till she finished speaking, _"Go brother, I bid thee farewell, go take your new cloak and go live out your life, happily and healthily, and only when you are ready, will I come for thee, when you take off your Cloak to join me."_

Looking to Deaths face, Ignotus bowed his head as he took the Cloak from her hands and bade farewell to the woman.

Kagome watched the three leave and smiled softly at the youngest who soon after parted ways with his brothers.

It was amazing just how different three brothers could be, to so easily separate after twenty years of being with one another, one crossroad takes them down their own paths, some living longer than others, but each leaving behind their own distinct differences.

_**Power**_

_**Magic**_

_**Protection**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, longer than chapter one, this chapter is based off of the song The Peverell Story by The Butterbeer Experience, which...since it inspired this story; I think it's only fitting to have this chapter be fit with the song. I hope you enjoy~ tell me what you think in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Death**

**Summary: Kagome was the only one who knew how it had happened; the others involved had long since died, leaving her to play the Grim Reaper. She never knew that she would be the cause of a series of magically unfortunate events...all because of three brothers, a wand, a stone, and a cloak...**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**-x-x-x-**

_I find myself staring down into the water more often than not, so long ago my reflection had changed, I am becoming strange and different, and I fear myself and my reflection helps none. While I cannot see through the blindfold, I see through my energy, all of life...water, earth, life..._

_I have for a while been watching over the three brothers, and while this may not be why I was put here, I am done with doing nothing. I am going to have some say in what I'm doing here, even if it only causes me problems later on, at least it is __**my**__ choice!_

_She stared down at the eldest brother of the Three Peverell Brothers, the year was 1276, the man now sixty two years old lay asleep in a room where a single candle lay lit by his bedside and next to that lay the Elder Wand, a wand he'd used to murder and slain the innocent lives of those without Magical abilities for the past forty years since he had received the wand from her. She recalled his brother Cadmus; she had already met him nearly thirty nine years ago._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Staring down at Cadmus, barely a year had passed and he was dead, his body swinging from the rope around his neck. She had foreseen his future, and had given him warning, the soulless body of his beloved was still wandering the house he'd lived in while with her, and while she retained her beauty, she no longer felt love, hope or the life he'd fallen in love with to begin with. It had been too much, he had only made it nine months with her before he could no longer take her lifeless wanderings and took his own life, leaving her to continue her wandering.**_

"_**You must be tired," Kagome held her hand to the woman and it took it before the soul once more left the body which turned quickly to bones and dust. "Sleep now," she looked to Cadmus's soul who was floating about aimlessly around the floor right beneath where his body hung. "You too Cadmus, come join your beautiful wife in the afterlife, for you know..." she held her hand out to Cadmus who took it carefully, "Death is only another adventure to be wrought."**_

_**A smile faintly caught his lips before he glowed and was taken into the Shikon. She understood what the Shikon was; she had seen it shape lives every one hundred years for a soul, needless to say, it happened often, since she took in soul's every day. Souls left the Shikon, but only if they had been in the jewel for one hundred years, a full reincarnation cycle.**_

"_**You and you wife will meet again, whether in your next life, or the life after...I wish you both luck," she felt the building out and sighed as she felt the small aura from down the hall, moving in the direction of the energy source, she found a three year old sleeping quietly in her room. "Wake child, you should come and I will bring you to a village where someone will find and raise you." The child woke to the cold touch of Death, and Kagome took her to the nearest village, where she was taken in by a family.**_

_**She had known Cadmus had a daughter, she was the cause of his wife's death, and after losing her mother once already, and her father had left her with a family the Peverell's had long ago stayed with when their father lived, and so, she now lost both parents for the second time.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Now she was here to take the soul of Antioch, thirty nine years after Cadmus died._

_Antioch was none the wiser to the man who had been following him all the while, watching him with evil eyes, and a cruel and dark smirk. He had snuck into the room where Antioch now lay sleeping, and as he grabbed the wand off the table, he raised a blade and the sound a pained gasp and the tear of fabric caught her ears. She watched the energy flee his body and held out a hand to Antioch's soul as he looked angry at her, "I do believe I mentioned this...I knew your fate, you should have regarded it with more caution."_

"_You planned for this!"_

"_I'm afraid not, I take the souls and Keep them till they are to be reborn, but I do not make plans for their death, I merely see the future that Fate and Destiny have planned for." She laughed, "You should have taken heed to my words,"_

_He growled out, but finally, he resigned to taking her hand, "What of my brothers,"_

"_Cadmus was taken only a year after he brought back his wife, he could not bear seeing her without the life he'd fallen in love with, Ignotus still lives on, and I'm sure he will continue his life for many years to come,"_

"_..." his body faded from sight and he was pulled inside the Jewel that lay on the chain around her neck._

_The man who'd taken the wand was long gone, but she was sure she would meet him too...in due time._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Death**

**Summary: Kagome was the only one who knew how it had happened, the others involved had long since died, leaving her to play the Grim Reaper. She never knew that she would be the cause of a series of magically unfortunate events...all because of three brothers, a wand, a stone, and a cloak...**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**-x-x-x-**

Was it wrong? I wonder, I gave them each what they wanted, was it my fault their lives ended so abruptly, as to be taken due to the prizes I gave? Maybe it could have been prevented, in fact, I'm sure it could have. Cadmus most assuredly would have lived well past his prime had his heart not fallen victim to depression and sorrow, and while Antioch may not have been the brightest among the three brothers, there is certainly a chance that he'd have lived longer than his murderer permitted.

Ignotus, you are still among the living, I wonder what you think of my choices to intervene; perhaps a visit is to be made.

She wondered where he was now, she'd not been able to find him, for the cloak he wore shielded him from her sights, and while she could feel his aura when not beneath it, he always seemed to know when it was she would wander close.

Though, she didn't worry too much, she knew well enough that when the time came, he would let her know that he was ready to embark on the adventure presented by death.

Looking upon a child, a little girl with fair blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes was held in her father's arms, he was crying over the dying child. This was the outcome of another witch hunt. The little girl wasn't even a full blown witch, though, the future Kagome had seen for this girl was strange, she had seen a long life, lived in happiness, where she married and had her own kids. Yet here she was, dying in the arms of her father.

"_Strange…" _She watched the light fade from the child and her soul drifted forward, _"Little Lovegood, life is a confusing thing,"_

"_Confusing?"_ The child asked, looking curiously to Kagome. _"How so?"_

"_Because...little Moon child, you weren't supposed to die...I don't think..."_

"_You don't think? Yet here I am...indeed it is strange how things work out, but you needn't worry your thoughts on it, I'm sure life will continue for me,"_

Kagome laughed, _"How old were you?"_

"_Nine, I was nine when I died,"_

Kagome nodded, _"Sleep well child, until your next chance of life."_

"_Thank you Angel of Death,"_ The soul of the girl faded into the jewel leaving behind a somewhat baffled Kagome behind.

"_I am no Angel, child...but just this once,"_ she smirked, _"I'll forgive you. Let's hope you won't make this same mistake again."_

"_**SELENA!"**_ The father cried out in heartfelt agony as his daughter faded from the realm of the living in all but body.

**-x-x-x-**

They days now dragging against her will, the year was 1277, and at the sudden feel of a warm pull, she was forced to leave her perch in a large elder tree, the very tree she'd made the Elder wand of. She followed the feeling and recognized it immediately, it was the youngest of the Peverell brothers, _"What is it, his age...sixty-three now? Yes, that sounds about right," _she often resided near the village Cadmus had died near, where his daughter now forty-two years old, was married with her own child of seven years old.

She had watched over the girl carefully as she bore the child, making sure death wouldn't sneak up upon the child, or perhaps, the right wording would be to say, making sure that she herself did not sneak up upon the child. Glancing back as a little boy laughed with his mother, his name was Marvolo Gaunt, and like his father, Ceasus Gaunt, he had taken a distinct liking towards a darker form of magic. His mother encouraged his magical skill, having never gave it much thought herself, though as capable as the next pureblood witch, she had been brought up humbly and had learned to do things like the villagers did, it was pure luck she'd happened upon the Wizard she'd married.

She had come across him in a field with tall lemongrass which she had come to pick in hopes of baking lemon bread. She was intercepted with a spell and head been knocked back, thankfully nothing more than a cunfundus charm meant to confuse and twist around the mind. He had been worried after seeing her fly back from the sudden force of the charm and had run to see who he'd hit, Kagome had witnessed their Aura's connect in a beautiful way that was unlike any other. However, there was also something dark inside, something unrecognizable to the girl, but it didn't stop the two from falling instantly in love.

Kagome had witnessed the way they would die, and it would be many, many years till that time came.

She made her way to Ignotus and passed through a few walls where she came to a sixty-three year old man smiling up at his nine year old son, he lay in a bed where his son was staring sadly down at him. He had black messy hair and brown eyes that were holding back tears in an act to look strong in front of his father.

Kagome smiled at the image conjured by her energy and landed gently on the ground next to the nine year old, revealing herself to Ignotus who smiled in kind to her. The boy by her side looked horror stricken when his eyes touched her form. She held a hand out to Ignotus who raised himself carefully into a sitting position before shaking his head, Kagome stepped back as he looked to his son, taking the cloak beside him with a small laugh, and he wrapped it around his nine year old sons' shoulders. "Go son, I bid thee farewell, go take your new cloak and go live out your life, happily and healthily, and only when you are ready, will she come for thee, when you take off your Cloak to join me," he gave his son a hug, lying down carefully, before his life slipped through his lips and she took hold of his soul in her hands.

"_Did you enjoy your life, Ignotus?"_

He nodded and took one final look at his saddened son, _"Death, may I ask a favor of thee,"_

"_Ask it,"_

"_My son, bare me the knowledge and security that you will watch over my family line, my son and onwards, from here and on..."_

She sighed, _"That's a mighty request, I shall...be it known that my heart still beats, as once before I too had a son, and it is that reason alone that I agree to your terms. Sleep in peace till reincarnation blesses you with another chance at Life and Love."_

"_Too kind is Death, I wish you happiness wholesome, and may you too find a love in life."_

With that said, Ignotus vanished from her sights into the Jewel around her neck. She looked to the boy and placed a hand on his head, watching as he turned to her, a small smile turned into a playful smirk, "Be it years, Mighty Death, before thou shall takith me! Will thou make it easy, not on thine life, but then neither shall it be heard that this son of Ignotus made for an easy capture! Tis not time for mine own life to come halting, with blood from Ignotus shall I too evade Death and you will take it as game," he chuckled, covering himself in the cloak and vanishing from her sights, a playful air filling the room, "Till another morro, Mighty Death!"

Kagome shook her head with a light smile on her lips, _"What child did you bare, Ignotus, for such a playful demeanor, do you think I'll not play this game so fondly spoken? I'll play, the stakes are a life long-lived, and the price for failure is life cut-short. Be it heard child, this Mighty Death, doth speak forsaken ears, that will you evade my touch for eleven years till the twenty of your birth cycle, shall I allow you freedom of your life, free of fear and out of thine reach!"_

A chuckle was all that was her answer, an acceptance to such a challenge, she would enjoy this game, and should she win, she wondered how much heart were truly in her words.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter four, I hope you enjoy. Please leave your comments and tell me what you think~!**


End file.
